poppyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Am I a Girl?/@comment-27069151-20181031052440
Review on "Am I A Girl?" 1. In A Minute - 9/10 This song is so underrated and gets so much hate, but I like the technological influences in the instrumental and it's so damn catchy. Though, I don't agree it should've been the lead single / 1st single. 2. Fashion After All - 10/10 This song uses bass a lot, though the song is really good, catchy and something to bop to. It's one of her top 10-15 songs imo. The lyrics are really interesting too. 3. Iconic - 8/10 The song is actually surprisingly good. But in the pre-chorus, chorus & some of the verses, it definitely sounds like "Express Yourself" & a bit of "Born This Way" in the verses. But it's still good. Just not my favorite. 4. Chic Chick - 9/10 Chic Chick is so catchy, and I love the female empowerment message. She doesn't care about what others have to say. It's a fun song to bop to. Love it. 6. Time Is Up (ft. Diplo) - 11/10 Do I have to say anything? This song is iconic, the instrumental, the lyrics, the catchiness. Everything about this song is amazing. One of her best songs of all time. 7. Aristocrat (ft. Garibay) - 10/10 When the song started, I was so disappointed, but then it got better... then... BETTER... and BETTER. I heard it once, but that was enough for me to be singing it the whole day. I'm obsessed. One of the best new songs on here. 8. Hard Feelings - 10/10 I originally HATED Hard Feelings when I first heard it, but it got better and better the more I listened to it. I'm so glad it was on the album now. I think its Poppy possibly addressing Mars Argo, asking Titanic if Poppy was intentional? 9. Girls In Bikinis - 6/10 The bass is too similar to Fashion After All & Chic Chick and sounds like something we've already heard. And the chorus was so disappointing, there was no rise or drop. It was pretty stiff throughout the song. The lyrics are interesting, but the song is disappointing. 10. The Rapture Ball - 100/10 THIS SONG. WOW. WOW. WOW. When the album tracklist was revealed, I automatically knew it was gonna be amazing, and have similar vibes to Time Is Up. The song is catchy, the instrumental is better than anything we've heard since Bubblebath. I didn't expect it to be as good as it turned out to be. Very catchy as well. The best new song in my opinion. 12. Am I A Girl? - 10/10 This could definitely be a hit song if it was released. However, it does sound a bit like a 2000's hit rock pop song. Regardless, the song is interesting, catchy and the lyrics are really deep about gender identity. 13. Play Destroy (ft. Grimes) - 4/10 I really thought this song had potential. I really thought it would sound really good. Grimes is known for synth & ambient pop. Which is how I thought it would sound. But this song was just plain disappointing. It's a 100% skip. And I really hope its not the next single. 14. X - 2/10 The only reason I'm giving it 2 points is because the chorus is pretty catchy. But other than that, this song makes my ears want to bleed. It's not what I want Poppy to do. It sounds too similar to play destroy but worse. Disappointed. I was a bit worried after X came out, but listening to this album, got rid of my doubts. The album is phenomenal, and way better than Poppy.Computer, I like how she used a lot of different elements, from spanish, to rock, to bass, to arp, to lots of other genres. I love the entire album, the only ones I would really skip are the last 2. Love it, 9/10